Prom Night
by ytilaturb
Summary: Senior year. Looking forward to prom and graduation. But did you ever think that your past would come back to get you? -HIATUS-
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I remember stating that I was going to try a story based on a movie I had never seen before but kristen12386 brought up Prom Night, so I thought I'd give it a shot. It's a little different than the movie and I've seen both, I hope you Kristen and all of you readers enjoy my version of Prom Night.**

* * *

At sixteen, all you want to do is go out and have some fun with your friends. You would never think that something would happen to you so that your life was completely turned upside down. Never do you think that one small thing can make you and your best friend fight for a week and a half. Never do you think that something, someone could make such a huge impact on your life, it's unbearable. You never think any of this because lets face it, you're sixteen. Life isn't supposed to get difficult until high school ends, right?

--

She was walking home one night. It was around ten. Her friend and her mother had offered a ride home but she refused because it was such a beautiful night out. It was quiet in the neighborhood; all that could be heard were crickets. And she thought it was beautiful. It was definitely better than the crazed hectic life of New York.

When Casey's mom had married, she decided to live with her dad for a while before she was ready to face the music of her other new family. Her and her dad tried living in New York for a while together but thought it was time for a scenery change. And what better scenery change than California? Her dad could still be a lawyer and she could still take dance classes.

And even though it was a new school, she was still okay with it.

But while she was walking, she swore she got the feeling that someone was following her, watching her. And every time she looked around, she saw no one. Casey sighed and shook her head.

"Snap out of it, Casey." She said out loud to herself. "There's no way he could do anything to you anymore."

She continued her walk home as quickly as she could. When she got there, she noticed that both cars were parked in the front, meaning her dad and her step mom were home, meaning her annoying little half brother was home from his friends house.

She rushed inside and locked the door behind her.

"Dad?" She called out.

_Must be sleeping._

She walked up the stairs and to her room. The layout of her house was a little confusing. When you walk in, you automatically see the stairs. Right under the stairs, was an entry way to the living room which you couldn't see unless you walked past the stairs. So she had no idea that someone was lying lifeless on the couch. When she got to her room, she saw it was a disaster.

"Bryan!" She called out.

She stormed out of her room and into the hall.

"Michelle, Bryan was in my room, _again!"_

"She's in the living room, honey." Her dad called out, "I just stepped out of the shower, I'll be out in a minute."

"You need to tell Bry to stay out of my room." She said to her dad through the closed door before walking to her brother's room.

She walked in and saw him lying on his bed. She smacked the back of his head.

"Get up you turd." She snapped. "Bryan, the next time you go in my room," she threatened as she turned him over.

She saw blood on his shirt and on the bed. She looked at her little brother again and saw blood oozing out of his neck. She covered her mouth before she could scream and she stumbled out of his room. She looked around with tears in her eyes and noticed her dad still hadn't come out. She quietly rushed down the stairs and into the living room. And there, she saw her step mother dead on the hardwood floor. She raced out of the living room and back up the stairs screaming her dad's name and stopped when she reached the upstairs office. She saw that the TV, one only meant for news for when her dad worked in there, was on. She saw a dark haired lady talking but no words were heard. She walked in and turned the volume up slightly.

"…_and authorities believe that the suspect is armed and very dangerous. If you're just tuning in, Lucas Mitchell, a teacher at Oceanside High School, who had been arrested only four months earlier for stalking and trying to attack a young student, had escaped from prison earlier today. I repeat, suspect is believed to be armed and extremely dangerous. If you have seen him or have any leads to this case, you are strongly urged to call your local police department."_

Casey backed away from the TV and felt a light breeze. She looked and saw that the window had been opened and her heart sunk.

She raced out of the room and stopped when she saw a shadow in the bathroom. She tiptoed to her room and slid under her bed. She heard heavy foot steps in her room. She saw that whoever was in her room, which she had figured out it was her teacher, had on black slip on shoes. The walked back and forth in her messy room and then out of the corner of her eye, she saw sock covered feet stop at her doorway.

Suddenly, she heard grunting. She knew her dad and her crazy teacher were fighting. She covered her ears when she heard stuff being thrown around to the floor. And all movement, all sounds, came to a stop. Casey uncovered her ears slowly and her tear filled eyes looked around from under her bed. And then, her father fell to the floor, gagging. Casey watched her father who was barely alive take his last breath as he watched his daughter cry silently for help.

She cried silent tears as she watched her father die. She then looked forward again and screamed when she saw a pair of crystal blue eyes and a pair of strong hands pulled her out from the bed.

--

"And that's when I wake up." Casey said to Paul.

It had been two years since her family was killed. Two years of many sessions of counseling and two years of trying to put the past in the past.

"Why do you think you wake up before anything happens to you?" Paul asked.

"I guess because I don't really remember anything after I got away." Casey shrugged, "I don't really remember the police coming, or anyone calling them because someone heard screaming in my house."

Paul looked at this beautiful young girl, the girl who talked to him everyday for the past two years and he smirked.

"Maybe you don't remember because you're starting to forget about it." He said.

"I don't want to forget."

"You don't have to forget about it." He said, "But I think you're starting to move on."

Casey sat there and thought for a full minute.

"So, I can move on from it but I don't have to forget?" She asked him.

"Exactly,"

--

Casey was at her locker getting her books for her next class. It was her last year and it was almost over. In fact, there was only a month of school left and prom was two weeks away. She was almost the Valedictorian if it wasn't for Britney Collins. Casey rolled her eyes when she heard her stupid annoying laugh. On with her day. She closed her locker and saw Derek with a small daisy in his hand.

"Casey, will you do me the honor and attend the Senior Prom with me?" He asked with an adorable pout.

"Oh," she said taking the small flower from his hand, "I'm already going with someone."

"Oh," his face fell.

"I'm sorry Derek." She said to him.

"So who's the lucky guy?" He asked as Casey started walking to class.

"Oh, you don't know him."

"Try me,"

"Well, his name is Derek Venturi, he's the captain of the hockey team and he's really cute."

"Derek Venturi," he repeated, "hmm, isn't he your step brother?"

"Yeah, but it doesn't really bother me."

Derek smirked and grabbed her hand, locking his fingers with hers and he looked at her.

"I don't think it bothers him much either."

"That's a good thing then." She said to him when they stopped only a few feet from her class.

He grabbed her other hand and brought both of them around her neck and he kissed her. She was surprised that he did in the middle of the hall considering he was Derek Venturi. And Derek Venturi wasn't a huge fan of PDA but then again, he was dating Casey and she always made him do things he normally wouldn't.

"I thought you didn't like PDA." She said between kisses.

"The hell with it,"

He kissed her again but was cut short when they heard a throat being cleared. They both looked and saw Casey's teacher standing there.

"Mr. Venturi I don't think the school hall is a place for that." Casey's teacher said to him.

"Sorry."

Derek kissed Casey once more, quick and sweet before he took off to his class. Casey smiled at her teacher before she walked into the class.

Only a few close friends of Casey and Derek's knew that they were step siblings and they were perfectly fine with them dating. No other student knew that they were step siblings; the only thing they knew was that Derek Venturi was dating so girls knew better not to flirt with him and Casey McDonald was dating so no guy was even man enough to make a move on her. And as for their parents, well, they were okay with it as long as they followed a few rules.

--

She and Derek pulled up to the house and Casey sighed.

She had moved to Canada after her dad and her step mom were killed two years ago. Not that she minded moving in with her mom, she just wanted to spend time with her dad before she moved in with her mom. She liked to think of it as a tragic blessing. Sure her dad was killed, along with her new family on her dad's side, but she also met Derek, who happened to be her new step brother. And it was Derek who helped her get through her nightmares, her emotions, and he was there to talk to her when she broke down.

Pretty soon, she had fallen for him. Well the side that he let out when it was just she and Derek. Sure he still had the 'I don't care' attitude, and he was still an ass but he was more like the perfect boyfriend to her all the time.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah,"

Derek turned off the car and faced his girlfriend. He placed a hand on her thigh.

"Look, I know this month is going to be pretty emotional for you. What with prom, graduation and the anniversary and everything. But I don't want you to shut me out okay." He said, referring to the year before when she pushed him so far away he wasn't sure if they would ever get back. "I want you to talk to me."

"I know." She said quietly. "I'll try."

He leaned in and cupped the side of her neck. She looked at him and he kissed her softly.

"I love you." He whispered, "You know that right?"

"I know." She nodded, "I love you too."

"Just as long as you know,"

She kissed him again and they got out of the car.

--

Casey was lying on her bed reading when Derek came in. It was about eleven o'clock and it seemed like he always came in her room when she wasn't in his. She was lying on her stomach with her head at the foot of the bed and he climbed on top of her. He rested his chin on her shoulder and started reading with her.

"What are we reading?" He asked after a few minutes of reading.

She showed him the cover and went back to reading.

"Ohh," he said. "Don't you have the other ones by that Stephanie Meyer chick?" He asked.

"Mmhmm,"

Clearly she wanted to finish the chapter she was reading so Derek didn't ask anymore questions. He simply rested his chin back on her shoulder and let her finish. When she _did,_ she set her book aside and rolled over. Derek lifted himself up a little so she could lie on her back. She looked at him and he kissed her softly. And that soft kiss turned into a passionate, deep one. So deep it was getting both of them worked up. Casey gripped at his shirt while his hands started pulling on her small shorts. He got them down as far as he could and soon, hands were roaming each other's bodies and the night progressed.

--

She had gotten up from her peaceful slumber. She put on Derek's shirt and went down to get a glass of water. She stood on front of the window and took a drink. She looked down at her glass and then back at the window and saw two familiar crystal blue eyes and she screamed.

She shot up screaming and felt two strong arms around her. She started to fight whoever had grabbed her until she heard Derek whispering in her ear. She relaxed instantly and Derek said nothing else. He simply hugged her to him and let her fall back to sleep.

--

So maybe she wasn't completely over it. But can you blame her? She saw her dad die with her own eyes. Something like that isn't so simple to get over. And with it being closer to the anniversary of the death of her father and his other family, it was getting harder for her to stay together. No one could ever relate to how she felt when the lights went out every night, no one knew what it felt like to always have the feeling of someone watching you all the time, and no one knew what it was like to watch a loved one take their last breaths.

* * *

**Okay, so there is my beginning. I couldn't think of a random name for a high school so I decided to use a real on in California. So anyone who attends Oceanside High School...GO PIRATES!! And no, I don't know anyone who goes there nor do I attend. Enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**About time huh?**

* * *

Casey and her friend Emily were walking down the hall to get to class. They stopped at the art room and saw Britney Collins making a banner for the prom. Britney just so happened to catch them looking and she flashed them a fake smile.

"Hey girls, what do you think?" She asked, "Hollywood."

"But we leave in Canada," Emily reminded her.

"And Hollywood is a popular theme." Britney half snapped back. "And besides, it's not like you two can make it better."

Actually if Emily and Casey had joined the prom committee, they probably would have made it better. But stupid Britney Collins had made it her personal mission to make sure the two of them weren't allowed.

Emily rolled her eyes and Casey glared.

"You know, just because…" Britney waited while Emily struggled to say something.

"Come on Em, let's go."

Casey grabbed Emily's arm and pulled her away.

"Don't let her get to you."

"It's hard." Emily pouted, "She thinks she can just have everything and do whatever the hell she wants just because she has money."

"I know but just try to ignore it." Casey said to her friend, "Even thought every time I hear her talk I wanna rip her throat out."

"Wow, violent much?"

"Derek made me watch this gross movie with my last night."

Casey shuddered at the thought.

--

While Derek was waiting for Casey to come into the library, that's right, Derek was in the library, he decided to get on one of the computers to pass the time.

The Google page came up and he was about to go to his e-mail when he stopped.

He typed in something in the search bar and waited for the results.

And the first one caught his eye and he clicked on it.

He started reading the article he pulled up and saw Casey's name. Sure he knew about what happened but he didn't know how it started. As he continued to read, he saw, _teacher arrested for harassing young student, broke into her home in Oceanside, California and killed her father, mother and younger sibling, imprisoned in a secluded part of Nevada, McDonald now resides in Canada, _as he scrolled down more, he saw the picture of the man who harassed his girlfriend, the man who wanted to put his hands on her, the man who haunted her dreams. He was finally able to put a face to this monster in his girlfriend's nightmares.

He copied the link and e-mailed it to himself and hit send right when Casey showed up.

"Hey, what are you doing?" She asked as he logged off.

"Nothing," he said. "Ready?"

She nodded and he grabbed her hand. They walked outside to the car and drove home.

"So you and Emily have plans tonight?" Derek asked while they drove home.

"The mall,"

"Dress shopping?" He asked smirking.

"Yes," she said to him, "I want prom to be perfect."

"And it will be." Derek said to her as they pulled up to their house.

They both got out and walked to the front door and Derek stopped.

"You are going to have a great prom and you're never gonna forget it." She nodded, "And you _are _going with the hottest guy at Thompson High…" he smirked when she rolled her eyes.

"You know I love you so much right?" She asked him, wrapping her arms around his middle.

"Yeah, I know."

He kissed her and she deepened it.

"How much time do you have?" Derek asked between kisses.

"Not enough for you." She smirked. "And besides," she broke the kiss, "we already had our fun last night."

"There is nothing wrong with having our fun more than three times a week."

"Okay, that was last week, and I'm a little tired now."

"Do I really wear you out?"

"Just a little bit," she smirked.

Now their relationship wasn't just contained of sex. Derek just loved to show Casey how much he loved her so he made love to her. Because sometimes words just didn't cut it. He wanted her to feel how much he loved her and he wanted her to feel good. And obviously she did because she was smiling all the time and he also knew she was happy.

"Quit making out in public." A voice said.

Emily.

"I'll be down in a sec Em." Casey said before walking in the house.

Derek walked down the front steps and stood in front of Emily.

"Hey, has Casey told you anything about her past?"

"No, all she told me was that she lived with her dad and then decided to live with her mom."

"Just wondering,"

Casey came out of the house and smiled at her boyfriend and her friend.

"Okay I'm leaving."

"Okay," Derek said to her.

Casey gave him a quick kiss before she followed Emily to her car.

"I love you!" She shouted from the open window.

"Love you too!"

--

Derek went to his room and checked his e-mail. He clicked on the link that he had sent himself and began to read all the related links.

_Obsessive teacher._

_Trusted member of the school arrested for harassment of a student._

_Reports state that he would sit outside her house and spy on her while she was in her room or while her parents were out._

_Police found a folder full of pictures, assignments, and other documents of the young student._

Derek continued to read and skimmed over the words, _sexual, raped other girls, killed, _and he finally couldn't take it anymore. He turned off his monitor and sighed.

It was a shame that Casey couldn't tell him the whole truth.

--

While Casey and Emily were looking at dresses, she couldn't help put feel a little uncomfortable without Derek standing by her side whining about wanting to leave. Don't get her wrong, she loved spending time with Emily but without Derek there, something felt weird. She was so used to him being at her side for everything. It was almost like she was testing herself for the world when she was by herself. It was like one mistake could cost her everything when in reality, it couldn't.

"What about this one?" Emily asked as she pulled a teal dress.

"No, I was thinking more of a pink Champaign color. Not too pink but not too beige."

"Hmm," Emily said before putting the dress back.

"I don't think I'll find it here." Casey sighed out.

"Okay, we still have one more store to look in."

Emily and Casey left and Casey felt that she wasn't going to find her dress. Emily had already found hers and it looked amazing on her. It was a forest green one with black ties like a corset in the front and it fell all the way to the floor in a green waterfall. The one Casey had in mind was the exact combination of color she had told Emily. And Casey saw it to have little sparkles running from the top of the dress fading to the bottom. It looked amazing in her head. If only she could find it.

And suddenly, when they walked past a store, when Casey casually glanced in, she saw it and she gasped loudly.

"Emily there it is!"

Casey rushed into the store with Emily and asked to see it.

It was just how she imagined. Maybe better.

When she came out of the dressing room, Emily gasped herself. That dress hugged Casey in all the right ways to show off her slim, toned body.

"Well?" Casey asked. "What do you think?"

"I think lets ring it up." She sad smiling.

Once the dress was paid for, they left the mall to head home.

When they were walking to Emily's car, Casey stopped. She felt something weird. She looked around and saw nothing. But her gut had told her that something wasn't right and to look. But she saw nothing. She shook her head and got in the car with Emily.

It was that feeling she had when it happened. When her teacher became physically obsessed with her and took her family away. That feeling she hadn't had in two years. She wasn't sure if it was real or if it was because the anniversary of the death was coming up really soon. Of it could be neither. It could be because she was graduating, but then that wouldn't make any sense to her because that had nothing to do with her past.

She was going to tell her mother about when she got home.

And when they drove home, she didn't see someone step out of the shadows and watch the car drive away.

--

When she got home, she double checked to see if anyone was around, just to be on the safe side; and she want inside. She locked the door behind her and rushed up to her room.

She put her dress in the back of her closet for safe keeping and to make sure no one would try to take a peek at it. She closed her closet right when someone knocked on her bedroom door.

"Come in," she called.

The door opened and she looked. She smiled when she saw Derek.

"I assume dress shopping went pretty well?" He asked.

"What makes you say that?" She asked.

"Well because you hid whatever you got in your closet and you only do that when you don't want anyone to see what you got."

She rolled her eyes and plopped down on her bed.

"Tired?" He asked her.

"Yeah,"

"Well some girl called for you while you were out."

"Who?"

"I think she said her name was Charley?" He asked more than said.

"Charley?" Casey asked. "Did you get a number?"

"Nora-"

And she ran out of her room before Derek could even finish his sentence.

"Mom," she yelled as she ran down the stairs.

"What's wrong?"

"Derek said that Charley called, did you get her number?"

Nora nodded and walked into the kitchen. She came back out seconds later with a small piece of paper and handed it to her daughter. Casey snatched it and grabbed the phone. She looked at the paper and looked at her mom.

"This is a King area code."

"I know." Her mom said.

"Like in King City, just outside of Toronto?"

"Looks like it."

Casey dialed the number and ran to her room.

"Hello?" A voice asked.

"Hi, is Charley there?" Casey asked.

--

Casey was waiting inside Smelly Nelly's. She was nervous and didn't know why. It was just a friend from back home; there was no reason for her to be nervous. Derek had been watching from the counter and he smirked as she gnawed on her bottom lip. He always thought she looked adorable when she was nervous about something.

Suddenly, a slim girl with black hair walked in. Derek looked up and didn't recognize her. She looked around and caught Derek's eye. He gestured for her to come to him and she did.

"You look lost." He said smirking.

"Oh, I'm waiting for someone."

"Wait, are you Charley?"

"Yeah," she said, "how did you know?"

"Come with me,"

Derek walked around the counter and she followed him.

Casey was tapping her nails on the table top and she heard a throat being cleared. She looked up and saw Derek. Then he stepped out of the way and saw Charley. They both squealed and Casey hurried to give her a hug. And after thirty seconds of squealing and hugging, they sat down.

"How are you?" Casey asked.

"I'm doing great, how about you?"

"Fine,"

"So what are you doing in Canada?"

"Oh, well I dropped out of school, became a prostitute and I had to come here because I saw a murder and no people are after me." Charley said.

Casey's eyes grew wide and Charley laughed.

"Kidding," she said to Casey. "No, I actually graduated early and I'm spending some time with my aunt."

"God, Chuck, don't scare me like that."

"I couldn't resist."

Derek came by to take their order when he thought the squealing was done and over with.

"Can I get you two lovely ladies something?" He asked.

"Oh, I'll have a cranberry juice please." Charley said.

"Okay, I'll be back with that and another hot tea for you Case.' He smirked.

He walked away and let the girls be.

"So, who is he?" Charley asked.

"My boyfriend," Casey smiled, "His name is Derek."

"He's really cute."

Casey laughed.

Charley then got really serious and she looked at Casey.

"So, how are you with the day coming up?"

"I'm okay right now." Casey said, "I mean, my prom is on that day."

"Have you talked to anyone about it?"

"Counselor,"

"Have you told your boyfriend about any of it?"

"No,"

"Why not?" She asked, "He might be able to help with something."

"Because Derek isn't the kind of boyfriend that you can just tell anything to. There are some things you have to keep to yourself and I don't think that I can tell him that I had a teacher obsessed with me and tried to attack me."

"Well don't you think he should know?" Charley asked.

"No, he's already very protective of me already; I don't think I need him watching me like a hawk."

"You don't know that."

"Yes, I do." Casey said, "I don't need anymore stress right now."

Charley looked at her friend and saw that she was really uneasy about the dates to come.

"Have you heard when they sent Mitchell?" She asked.

"No, why would I wanna check?"

"To give you some sort of closure." Charley said to her, "He's in the state penitentiary in Nevada."

"Not far enough."

Charley sighed and grabbed Casey's hand.

"Look, I know he messed up your life-"

"Messed up my life?" Casey repeated, "He destroyed it." She paused, "I couldn't trust anyone for a long time. You know he tried to rape me too." Casey shook her head, "Derek and I have been dating for two years now and we just started getting intimate with each other a few months ago. And at times I still feel disgusting afterwards."

Charley looked at her friend.

"Lucas Mitchell was the worst person to come in my life and I hope he rots in hell."

--

Casey gave Charley one more hug before she got in her aunts car. She rolled down her window and smiled.

"So, movies this weekend, don't forget." Charley reminded Casey.

"I won't."

"It was nice meeting you Derek," Charley said.

"You too," he smirked.

Charley waved and drove away.

"She seems nice." Derek said to his girlfriend.

"Yeah," she nodded.

"well, I'm glad you got to see her."

"Me too,"

Derek grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to him. He wrapped his arms around her and she buried her face in his chest.

"Are you okay?" He asked her.

"Yeah, I'm just tired."

He nodded and they walked to the car. He opened her door for her and she got in while he walked to his side. She looked around in the darkness of the car, making sure no one was around or anything.

She still hadn't told Derek about her feeling at the mall. But she also wasn't so sure if she wanted to tell him in the first place. And when Casey had told Charley that he was very protective of her, she left out the part where he was _overly_ protective of her. He hated it when she went somewhere by herself, he would freak out if she missed a call and he wasn't with her, she knew he would have a heart attack if she told him about that gut feeling she had when she was out with Emily.

Sure she loved that he was always looking out for her and he didn't do it all the time and he also didn't make it known that he was freaking out. But, sometimes, it was a little too much for Casey. Not that she wasn't going to tell him because she knew he meant well.

And Charley was right. Casey should have told Derek about her past. But she was afraid for some reason. But maybe, it would help her with all her crazy emotions that had been running through her like water lately.

She would tell him when the time was right. And thank God tomorrow was Saturday.

* * *

**Okay, enjoy and do what you will! XoXoX3**


	3. Chapter 3

**I think I was on a roll on this chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

When they got home, the entire house was dark. They quietly made their way up to Derek's room and Casey plopped down on his bed. He walked over to his desk and pulled out a small orange bottle with a white label on it. He popped the top and poured two out. He walked over to Casey and handed them to her. She sighed and took them. She walked to the bathroom and looked in the mirror, she sighed and took the small pills down with some water and walked out.

She had been on that medication for about two years. There was something in them that made her sleep deeply without any thoughts waking her. It wasn't exactly sleeping pills because when you sleep, you dream. These ones just made her body feel like it was numb and she couldn't feel anything at all. Something about it made her hate taking them but at the same time, she liked to take them. Only because it made her sleep.

She took one more look at herself in the mirror and went to her room to get changed. When she was changed, she went into Derek's room to say good night.

"Hey," he greeted from his bed.

He saw her eyes already start to droop.

"Come here." He said to her.

She did what he requested and she immediately lay on her side. Derek pulled the blanket around her and he kissed her forehead.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you,"

And she went right to sleep.

He knew the medication helped her sleep but sometimes he wished she didn't have to take anything. Sometimes he wished he had a normal girlfriend who he was able to touch without her freaking out, who he could make love to without her shying away afterwards. Sometimes he wished nothing bad had ever happened to her so that maybe, just maybe, they could have a somewhat normal relationship.

But that was the thing. It wasn't normal by any means. He was dating his step sister, how could that be normal. But it was normal enough to him, minus the meds for Casey and her nightmares. He loved her don't get him wrong, he just wasn't able to so certain things without her freaking out.

--

Casey woke up with her head rested on Derek's shoulder. She looked at him, still asleep, and she traced his jaw line with her finger. He stirred and woke up.

"Morning," he said to her.

"Morning,"

Derek rolled on his side and tried to bury his face in the crook of her neck but she tensed up and pushed him away.

"Sorry," he said to her.

"Don't worry about it."

Casey got out of his bed and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Stupid," he muttered.

"What?"

"Do you know what it's like to not be able to be affectionate with your own girlfriend?"

"Derek, what are you talking about?"

"Nothing, never mind,"

Derek threw the blanket off his body and left his room leaving a speechless and confused Casey.

She lied when she asked what he was talking about. She knew that he was referring to all the times when he would try to do something and she would push him away.

Stupid past.

--

A tall older man was tapping his pen on his desk. Detective Bronson was his name. He was the one who came to the call about Lucas Mitchell and the student. He was the one who put him away in the middle of the desert in Nevada. He was the one who made sure Mitchell was put far away from Casey, to make sure she was safe.

He and another detective kept up to date with Mitchell's time there and always made sure he was actually there. They always kept in contact with Casey's mother to make sure she was still okay with everything. Basically, they kept up to date with Casey's life, meaning they knew everything that had happened in the past two years of her life.

Bronson was just about to pick up the phone to make a call when his line rang. He answered it in slight frustration.

"This is Bronson," he said.

The voice on the other end was frantic. Bronson couldn't really make out what the other person was saying. All he heard was 'Mitchell' and 'out'.

"What do you mean, 'he got out'?" He demanded. "Three days ago? Why am I just getting a call now?"

It was clear to Bronson that whoever he was talking to was only making excuses. And without sharing a last comment, he hung up the phone and stormed out of his office.

He drove as fast as he could to his house. He had a call to make.

When he got home, he dialed the familiar number and waited for an answer.

"Hello?" A deep voice asked.

"Yes, is Ms. McDonald home by any chance?" Bronson asked.

"Which one," the voice said, "there are three McDonald women here."

"Preferably Nora?"

"Uh, no, she stepped out." The voice said, "Wait, who am I speaking with?"

"I'm Detective Bronson, I call in to check on Casey-" he paused knowing he told someone he didn't know something about Casey, "who am _I _speaking to?" He asked.

"Derek Venturi, Casey's boyfriend." Derek said, "And did you say Detective? Like in the police?"

"No need to worry son, I just call in to check up on things. And it's important that I speak to Nora McDonald as soon as I can so if you could pass on the message that would be great."

"Yeah, I'll let her know," Derek paused, "look, I know you might not be able to tell me anything, but is there something that I should be aware of?"

"Just have her call me back as soon as she can. It's important."

And he hung up the phone.

He knew he had only a small amount of time and he knew that Mitchell had no idea where Casey was so it gave him time to make plans to go to Canada for Casey. He made a silent vow that if this situation were to ever occur; he would see to it that Casey would be safe. And he also made it a personal mission to see this guy go down.

--

Nora came home with some groceries at hand along with Casey. She set them in the kitchen, glanced at Derek once and left to her room.

"You two not getting along?" Nora asked.

"It's my fault really." Derek said. "You got a call today."

"From who?"

"Detective Bronson,"

Nora froze and looked at Derek.

"He called?" She asked him.

"Yeah, he said he needed you to call him back as soon as possible. Said it was important."

Derek saw a look in Nora's eyes that he couldn't point out. It wasn't so much of scared than uneasy and confused.

Wordlessly, she grabbed the phone and began punching numbers. Nora took the phone and walked into her basement bedroom to talk in private. When she closed the door, Detective Bronson answered.

"This is Bronson."

"Detective Bronson? This is Nora McDonald."

"Thank you for calling back." He said, "How is Casey?"

"She seems to be going a lot better."

"That's good," he paused.

"Something wrong Detective?" She asked.

"I don't want anyone to panic but I got a call earlier today, Mitchell, he got out."

"He got out?" She asked.

"I just got the call today; they informed me he escaped three days ago."

"Three days ago? Is there anything you can do?"

"Not at the moment, no," he said. "Just keep an eye on Casey for the time being. I don't think Mitchell knows where she is so I wouldn't worry just yet. Just stay alert about everything."

"Thank you Detective."

Nora hung up the phone and sighed.

She didn't think this day would _ever_ come. She thought that he would be locked up forever so he could never hurt her daughter ever again. And hearing that he escaped, it made her sick to her stomach. But she would be alert with everything around her. She wasn't about to let his get his hands on her again.

When she opened the door to the basement, she saw Derek standing there with his arm crossed over his chest.

"Everything okay?" He asked.

"Yes Derek, everything is fine." She lied.

"Look, I know that was about Casey." He said, "Is there something I should know?"

"No, Derek, its fine."

"Nora," he pleaded, "Casey is my girlfriend, don't you think I should know if it involves my girlfriend?"

"Derek, I don't want you to get involved in this."

"Then if you can't tell me as your daughters boyfriend, then tell me as your step son."

Nora looked at her step son. He was pleading with his eyes to tell him anything, something to let him know that Casey would be alright but she shook her head.

"Nora," Derek sighed, "I had to find out for myself about Casey's past. About her crazy teacher that was sickly obsessed with her. I had to find it myself because Casey wouldn't tell me."

"You know about it?"

"Yeah, the internet has a lot of stuff on there." Derek stated flatly. "So I think I can handle whatever it is that Detective told you."

"Nothing to worry about,"

Derek sighed and stormed out of the kitchen and past a confused Casey. She heard his door slam shut and she went into the kitchen to see what or who made him upset. When she got there, she saw her mother. It was strange for Derek to get upset by her mother.

"Hey mom," she greeted.

"Hey,"

"Everything okay?"

"Everything is fine." Her mom told her, "Detective Bronson called."

"Really? Is something wrong?"

"He was just checking up on you that's all."

"He never checked on me before."

"He has, I just never told you. I didn't want you to worry."

"Is there something to worry about?"

"No honey, everything is fine."

Casey nodded and left the kitchen. She went to her room and plopped down on her bed. She hand Charley had gone to the movies earlier that day and she had a feeling that something was wrong all day. She didn't have that feeling she had the day before or anything but she still had a funny feeling in her stomach.

There was a soft knock on her door and it opened. Derek came into view and he smirked a little at her. He climbed onto her bed next to her and he grabbed her hand. She turned to her side and kissed the side of his neck.

"I'm sorry I can't be the perfect girlfriend for you." She whispered to him.

"What are you talking about?"

She sighed and looked at him.

"I see the look in your eyes when you can't do other things that other boyfriends do. I feel bad that I can't even let you cuddle with me."

"Casey, I know why though." He said to her, softly.

"But why can I have sex with you but I can't let you cuddle?"

"Only you can answer that." He whispered to her, "And last I checked, it took a year and a half for you to be ready for sex."

"I know but I just wanna be the perfect girlfriend for you."

"You are," he insisted, "you're amazing."

"I don't feel perfect." She shook her head, "I still feel broken."

"Baby, you're gonna feel like that for as long as you let yourself feel broken." He kissed her forehead, "And I don't know what exactly happened to you," he lied, "but whatever it was, you'll move past it."

"And I also feel bad for not being able to tell you what happened." She said, "I know it's not a trust issue because I trust you with everything but I have no idea why I can't tell you this."

He knew what she was talking about, and he knew what happened. But he wasn't going to tell her that he knew because then she would probably freak out about it. There would be a time when she would tell him and until then, he would wait.

"Again, that's up to you." Derek said to her, "You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to."

And while they were having their conversation, Detective Bronson and his assistant were on a plane to Canada.

--

One more week closer to prom and all the girls at Thomson High were _very _giddy and excited. Derek had walked down the hall Monday morning with Sam and Ralph and ran into some preppy girls screaming because of prom.

"Dude, maybe we should skip this week and just go to prom." Ralph said.

"You can't miss any more school remember?" Sam reminded him.

"Damn."

Derek just shook his head.

"Ralph, have you found anyone to go to prom with?" Derek asked.

"No, I think I'm just gonna go stag."

"Why don't you ask Kendra?" Sam asked.

"Are you kidding me? I'm not about to hook up with _that._"

"Come on, she's not that bad." Derek defended her.

"You hooked up with her _once_ and then dumped her." Ralph said. "And besides, you've got Casey; you shouldn't be worrying about Kendra."

"That's right, I've got Casey. And trust me; she is _way_ better than Kendra."

"Yeah, didn't you two take that next step like three months ago?" Sam asked smirking.

"Shut it." Derek snapped, "It was worth the wait." Sam rolled his eyes. "Sam, do you have a date?" Derek asked.

"I'm going with Emily."

"That's not a date, that's a friend." Ralph said.

"So? And it is so a date." Sam defended, "Em and I made a promise to each other freshman year that we would go to prom together."

"So there would be no ass for you huh." Derek stated whether than asked.

"Shut up." Sam said.

Derek and Ralph laughed.

Just because Derek had a steady girlfriend didn't mean his attitude changed around his friends. In fact, he was still the same old Derek when he was with Sam and Ralph. They still had those random D-Rock practices, they still had pick up games at the park, and they still talked about girls. Derek's attitude only changed when he was around Casey. And he could only think it was for the better.

And the next thing he knew, the bell rang and instead of going to class, Derek and his friends stayed until they only had seconds to move. Derek raced down the halls and got to his class right when his math teacher was just about to close the door.

"Mr. Venturi, you're late."

"Sorry, sir,"

Derek walked in and sat where he usually did, in front of Casey. After he was seated, she put her hand on his shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. He put his hand on hers briefly before the class started.

During class, Derek, who hadn't been paying attention, was reading over the story that involved Casey. He had it hidden so if she were to look over his shoulder, she wouldn't see what it was. He had read numerous stories on the topic and they were all the same. He even had an article with a picture of that sick pervert on it so he was able to keep the face imbedded in his mind.

The bell jerked him out of his thoughts and he stuffed the papers in his binder before sticking it in his bag.

"What are you always reading?" Casey asked.

"Nothing," he lied.

"Okay, well Charley said that she would be staying until next fall for college and I was wondering if you'd be okay with her joining us for prom."

"Yeah, if you wanna invite her,"

She smiled, grabbed his hand and pulled him out of class.

--

Charley was driving around town, trying to get a look at her new surroundings and to look for a job. Her aunt had this rule, if she was going to stay with her, she had o get a job. And so, Charley was around looking for one. But instead of looking right away, she drove to Smelly Nelly's to get s quick coffee. As she was paying, she felt someone looking at her as she was walking to her aunt's car and she looked up.

A man with a black baseball cap with broad shoulders had just turned to walk away. Her brows furred together and she shook her head.

Charley remembered the first time when Casey was harasses by they're teacher. It was just like it was yesterday.

_They were sitting in the classroom and Charley just happened to look up to see Mr. Mitchell near her friend. She noticed how his face was almost buried in her neck, like he was taking a nice whiff of her or something. All Charley knew was that Mr. Mitchell was a creep and that he freaked her out. And there was something about him that made her uncomfortable. Something she couldn't really point out. You know how some people have the description of a pedophile and how their eyes have something about them that make you feel they're undressing you? That's the vibe she got from Mr. Mitchell._

_She had tried to transfer out of his class but her mother had told her to just deal with it. And by 'deal with it', Charley had told her she didn't like her teacher, so she had to 'deal with it'. And she had also changed her mind because she wasn't about to let her friend be alone with that creep._

"_Why don't you come by after school and I'll help you out with the problem more." Mr. Mitchell said to Casey._

"_Okay," She said._

_The bell rang and Charley hurried over to her friend._

"_Hey, wanna come over to my house after school today?" Charley asked._

"_I'm still confused with the homework; I told Mr. Mitchell that I would stop by to get extra help."_

"_Okay, how about after?"_

"_Okay,"_

_--_

_Charley waited, she was uneasy, but she waited for her friend to come out of the class room. She kept looking through the classroom just to check on Casey. She didn't see them. She opened the door a little and saw their teacher's hands all over Casey. Charley then rushed to the front office, which wasn't that far away, and told the principal. He told her that she must have misinterpreted it but Charley wasn't having it. She pulled her principal along to the class room and pushed open the door roughly._

_And there, the principal saw Lucas Mitchell with his hands on a students thighs, roaming all over her jean covered legs and his face was really close to hers and Casey was crying, silently pleading him to stop._

_And that was when he was caught and put away. Of course, they had to do some extensive digging to actually put him away after they fire him._

Charley remembered how scared Casey was and how she clung to her. She even remembered when Casey called her saying that he had been calling her at her house form jail and how she kept getting letters from him. She remembered no matter what Casey did, it seemed like she couldn't get away from him, even though he was behind bars.

* * *

**Okay, so I thought I'd add some Sam and Ralph in there along with more Charley. I feel you all are losing intrest in this because it's not jumping in like it does in the movie. I'm trying to draw out the suspence.**


	4. Chapter 4

**My God! I'm alive!! Lol. Having a block here and this chapter actually took me like two weeks to write I think. Anyway it was hard. Stupid blocks.**

* * *

With the days coming closer to prom. Everyone on the prom committee seemed to be stressing out. Walking down the halls was actually considered an obstacle course.

Casey was at her locker and cringed when she heard her name at the lips of Britney Collins.

"Hey, Britney," Casey greeted.

"Hey, Casey," she smiled. "Listen, I just wanna say that it's a shame you weren't nominated for queen. I mean you are _so_ much prettier than Emily."

Casey rolled her eyes as Britney walked away.

Casey really hated Britney. Well, hate was a really strong word. She disliked her with a passion. She didn't know why Britney was so rude to her all the time. Casey shook her head and walked away. She had free period so she went to the outside tables to get some alone time. She took her books out and opened them, not bothering to read them or anything. She rested her chin in her hand and sighed. Her eyes pinched shut and opened again. And off in the distance, she saw a man with a ball cap on, staring at her. Casey continued to stare back and saw his face. A car drove past and the man was gone.

She looked around and saw that there was no trace of him. Her heart rate sped up and she panicked. She could have sworn it was Mitchell, but there was no way in the world he knew where she was now. There was no way. Feeling uneasy now, she gathered up her things and rushed back into the school. She was walking fast, looking back at the door and bumped into a broad chest.

She yelped and put a hand on her chest.

"Derek," she said relieved.

"You okay?" He asked her.

"Yeah," she said. "I just got a little startled. What are you doing out of class? Are you ditching?"

"No, I have to go to my locker." Derek said to her.

He noticed she was a little jumpy and he was concerned.

"Casey, are you sure you're okay?" He asked her.

"Yeah," she lied.

"Okay," he shook his head slightly, "well, I should get going."

Casey nodded, suddenly feeling bad for lying to her boyfriend. She bit her lip and looked back at Derek. She now noticed he was really close to her.

"Something's wrong." He stated to her. "What is it?"

"Nothing is wrong, Derek." She insisted.

"Okay, you don't have to tell me."

He kissed her forehead, whispered that he loved her and left.

She couldn't tell Derek that she freak herself out over a person across the street. And she sure as hell couldn't tell him that the person looked like Mitchell.

Casey looked behind her to the door before she continued on with her day.

--

When she got home, she was by herself. Derek had hockey practice so he wouldn't be home till later that evening. She was still a little shaken up about seeing that guy just staring at her. She knew that she had to tell Derek but she had no idea how to tell him. She wanted to tell him but then she knew that he would always be watching her because that's just how he was. She grabbed her phone and called the only person she thought she could tell.

She waited for anyone to answer, which seemed like an eternity, and someone answered.

"Hey, it's Casey. Can we talk?"

--

Derek was almost finished with his last lap around the ring. All he wanted to do was to go home and do nothing. He wanted to sit on his butt for a few minutes before Casey brought up prom again. Not that he didn't mind talking about it or anything but sometimes he needed a break.

He skated off the ice and walked into the locker room to change out. When he was changed out, he went home.

When he walked through the door, he heard soft talking. He knew it sounded like Casey and he walked upstairs. He tossed his bag in his room and walked to Casey's door.

"No, I can't tell Derek," he heard her say, "because he would freak out and then I won't be able to do anything."

Derek froze in front of her door.

"And I do love him but if I tell him he would be pissed." He heard his girlfriend sigh, "Because he's Derek and I know what he's like."

Derek silently walked down the stairs and waited for a few seconds before he opened and shut the door loudly.

"Casey? I'm home!"

He walked up stairs and was met with Casey at her door.

"Hey," she greeted with a smile.

"Hi."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug. He leaned into her and he gave her a drawn out kiss making her giggle.

"How was practice?" She asked him.

"Long," he sighed. "Did you ask Charley about prom?"

"Yeah, she said she's love to go with us. Maybe she can go with Ralph."

"Eh, maybe." He thought.

Derek kissed her again, short and sweet. He looked at her with questioning eyes.

"So, you wanna tell me what got you so freaked out today at school?" He asked her.

"Derek, I told you, nothing."

"Yeah, right," he snorted, "you and I both know you can't lie to me."

"I can't tell you,"

"Why not?" He asked.

"I don't want you to worry about me," she admitted.

"Well now that you mentioned that,"

"Derek,"

"No Casey, tell me because now I feel like I need to worry."

Casey looked down and bit her lip. She opened her mouth to tell him but she was cut off by the front door opening. They both looked and saw their younger siblings pile in the house making a lot of noise. Derek sighed when Casey pushed herself away from him.

He hated it when she kept things from him. He never kept anything from her so she shouldn't him. He wanted her to be honest with him but it was evident that she was hiding something from him.

He kicked the wall in front of him lightly before he went to his room.

--

"I can't believe he got out." Bronson said to himself for the millionth time leaving the airport.

His partner, Gerard, said nothing. He knew that he should keep his mouth shut when Bronson did his ranting. But Gerard couldn't believe that Mitchell got out either. He thought for sure that there would be over maximum security on him.

And he also couldn't believe that he was in Canada of all places. His cases usually kept him in the states and he never had to leave. But since he was Bronson's partner, he was stuck. Not that he had a problem with it or anything. He knew that Bronson was stuck on the McDonald case ever since it started.

Now, they just had to put out a warning that Mitchell was on the lose.

He had no idea what was going on in Bronson's head at that moment. Hell, Bronson was having a mental flash back to when he first met Casey. He remembered everything as clear as day. But then, anyone would have remembered something that sick.

_Bronson walked into his office after receiving a message to check something out. He had been working on a case that made him sick. After speaking to Lucas Mitchell, it was no wonder he wasn't locked in a psyc ward. Bronson had never heard a grown man say the things he said that he would do to Casey. Never in his life had Bronson heard a grown man say the things he fanaticized about Casey. And he had never seen a child so scared before._

_Casey was shaking in her father's arms when she saw her teacher being spoken to. Of course he couldn't see her but he was still looking and it scared the hell out of her._

_He sat her down in a private room to talk to her._

"_Hello Casey, how are you?" Bronson greeted._

"_I'd be lying if I said I was okay," she admitted._

_He nodded, completely understanding where she was coming from. Sure he had never experienced something like that but he still understood. He could see it in her eyes at how scared she was._

"_You know, I know you don't like talking about it but I need you to tell me everything that happened."_

"_I already told you everything," she said, desperately trying to forget._

"_I know it must be hard but I need you to make sure you told us everything."_

_Casey sighed._

"_He would always call me in after class and at lunch and stuff like that. The only time he really touched me was when my friend Charley told the principal."_

"_Did he try anything else?" Bronson asked._

"_No,"_

"_Are you sure?" He asked, "Because there is nothing for you to be afraid of Casey, he's here now and he's not going to hurt you ever again."_

"_I'm sure,"_

_Bronson nodded and wrote something down._

"_Detective, was there anything you found at his place?" Casey asked._

_He looked at her, surprised that she would think to ask that._

"_Casey, I'm not in liberty to tell."_

_She sighed and shook her head. Detective Bronson left her to her thoughts while he went to talk to Mitchell once again._

"_So, tell me," Bronson said to him. "Why Casey?"_

"_Why not Casey? She's absolutely beautiful." Mitchell smiled sickly. "Wouldn't you want to get your hands on something like her? Oh, the things I wanna do to her. You have no idea."_

"_No, I wouldn't want someone like Casey because she's only sixteen. Here that's illegal. Because what you wanna do to her is wrong and you'll spend a lot of time behind bars for it too."_

"_It would be worth it." He snapped back. "Casey and I will be together, it's only a matter of time."_

_They shared a glare and Mitchell smirked._

"_You wanna know what I wanna do to her?" He asked the detective sitting in front of him. "I wanna get inside her; I wanna tie her to my bed and take her. You know, like when you were a kid, imagining taking a hot teacher. Like that. I have always wondered what it would be like to have my first virgin."_

"_Okay, that's enough!" Bronson shouted, slamming his hand on the small table._

_Lucas Mitchell didn't even flinch. Bronson stood up and looked into his crystal blue eyes and saw nothing but darkness. He said nothing when he walked out the door of the small room._

_When he got back to his desk, he was in for another surprise. Casey was still at his desk looking through the file with her name on it. He saw the shocked, disgusted look on her face and he knew she saw them. Photos of Casey in her most intimate moments of her young life, photos one should have never taken, and photos of her with her friends, making it clear to her that he was spying on her._

_Bronson called out to her and she looked at him._

"_I can't believe he…" she soon broke down in sobs._

_Bronson said nothing as this fragile sixteen year old clung to him like her life depended on it._

He remembered how she shook in fear, walking out of the building, in fear that he would come back. And now, he had.

--

Casey was lying in bed, trying to sleep. She usually went in Derek's room or he went into hers. But this time, they weren't really talking. She turned to her side and closed her eyes.

Flashed of her dad and her step mom with her half brother went through her mind. She shut them tighter and bit her lip.

It was like it kept replaying in her mind over and over again. Sometimes it would be her mother and her new family. Sometimes it was Derek who she watched be stabbed from under the bed. Sometimes it was Derek who was the one who pulled her back into the house and sometimes it was Derek who pulled her to safety. Her eyes flew open at the sound of her father's grunts of pain in her head. She sat up and looked at the clock. She didn't think it was that late.

She got up from bed and walked out of her room to a pitch black hall way. She looked to the door next to her and saw light peaking through. Derek was still awake. She tiptoed over to his door and tapped on the door. Seconds later, he opened it and looked at his girlfriend.

"Can I talk to you?" She asked, softly.

"Of course you can,"

He opened his door wider for her and she walked in. He watched her sit on his bed and she looked up at him. Her blue eyes filled with secrets just waiting to be let out.

"I'm ready," was all she said.

"Case, we already took that step," he smirked.

"Derek,"

He looked at her look away from him like she was ashamed and he sat next to her. He gripped her chin and she looked at him.

"What are you ready for?" He asked, completely serious.

"I'm ready to tell you the truth," she whispered to him, "about my life." He nodded even though he knew what happened already. "My teacher, back in California, he harassed me. He was sickly obsessed with me and he was spying on me, following me wherever I went." Casey shook her head. "And one night, when I came home, I guess he was looking for me because when he couldn't find me, he killed my other family and I watched my dad get murdered."

By this time, she had silent tears falling from her eyes and he got to his knees in front of her on the floor. Derek grabbed both of her hands and let her continue.

"And there's a reason why I won't let you touch me sometimes." She admitted. "I'm sorry but sometimes, it reminds me of him because he used to touch me the same way."

Derek shook his head, "No Casey, I don't touch you like him. I touch you because I love you and I would _never_ hurt you or let anything happen to you."

She nodded and he pulled her into a tight embrace.

She felt the world was lifted off her shoulders. She should have known that it would have been easy to tell her boyfriend and that he would understand it all. She should have told him sooner too.

A few days after Casey told Derek about her past, he noticed she seemed less on edge. She seemed happier now and he was happy for that. And before Derek knew, he had his tux and prom was only hours away. And he had no idea what was in store for him.

* * *

**Enjoy!**


End file.
